The Hunger Games
by IceSapphireofNeptune
Summary: Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily enter the world of the Hunger Games as they battle it out to be the victor of the 1st Annual the hunger gAmes. The 24 contestants that are entered are paired up. But who wins? Currently... REALLY IMPORTANT POSITIVE NOTE! R&R!
1. Spencer

**The Hunger Games**

Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily enter the world of the Hunger Games as they battle it out to be the victor of the 1st Annual _the hunger gAmes._ The 24 contestants that are entered are paired up. But who wins?

**Reaping of District 1**

Sparkle Hastings, more commonly known to her friends as Spencer, had just gotten home from looking at all the luxuries in her district. It was just before the Reaping, and her family could not get ready without making sure they were dolled up. Glow, Spencer called Melissa, was Spencer's older sister who was looking forward to compete in the hunger gAmes, if she was picked. The hunger hAmes were to be conducted now, starting tomorrow, once every year on the insistence of "A", a mysterious figure who had not revealed his or her identity to the whole of Rosem, but was leading from behind the mask, in the Capitol. Though never being seen by anybody, "A" seemed to be very controlling, and had a lot of power over them all. Spencer examined the bright, sparkling jewelry that covered her wrist. It was covered with many huge crystals and diamonds, several emeralds and rubies behind the cluster of stones. Spencer went into her room to look for the dress that had been laid out for her. Spencer bent down to pick it up, examining it greatly with a look of joy on her face. She couldn't decide if she would want to be picked for the hunger gAmes, seeing as she would have to fight to the deaths, but on the other hand, winning meant fame, winning meant that maybe she could get out of the shadow of her perfect older sister. Examining the dress, it came to Spencer's realization that the dress was made of silk, with a ribbon that would go around the back. There was a very sparkly crystal not he front, symbolizing her name. Taking off the dress that she was wearing, she changed into the beautiful dress for her reaping. Melissa- Glow- knocked on the door, calling her out.

"SPARKLE! IT'S TIME TO GO!" she called out before turning the corner and dashing out the door. She was excited. That was Spencer to roll her eyes, shouting, "CALL ME SPENCER" before she followed, throwing on her shoes before exiting her home. Dashing along with the other kids hurrying to the Reaping, seeing Pristicia, the announcer, on the grand stage, with the two wide bowls with names inside- one for the boys, and one for the girls. Spencer saw that there was a slip with _Sparkle _written in clear, cursive handwriting. That was when the horns sounded, and the cheering from the crowds stopped.

"Hello, citizens of the first district!" said Pristicia in her Capitol accent. Spencer folded her arms across her chest, and started tapping her get, to which Glow told her to stop. "Welcome to the first annual Reaping for the hunger gAmes! I am here, on behalf of the Capitol, to choose one lucky boy, and one lucky girl to be entered into the games where you guys will get to fight to the deaths!" That got everyone in the crowd, strangely, cheering, knowing they were probably going to win, knowing they were trained fighters. "Now, let's begin!" Pristicia crossed to one side of the stage, uttering a quick, "Ladies first," before reaching her hand in to pick out the first name. "And now…" she drew out as she picked it out to read it out. "GLOW HASTINGS!" Melissa- Glow- stood taller as she walked forward to the stage.

'Should I?' thought Spencer as Melissa walked closer to the stage, and that was when Spencer shot forward, screaming- "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" she caught up with Glow, who turned and looked her in an odd manner- a look of anger. She shifted in a fashion that said move back. However, Spencer was determined, and kept moving, forward, reaching the stage before Melissa, who stood there, staring at her in shock.

"Oh, hello young lady. What is your name?" Pristicia motioned towards Spencer as she stood taller, and opened her mouth as "Sparkle Hastings- but call me Spencer" left her mouth. "Why, Spencer, how about we choose the boy now?" Spencer nodded in agreement, crossing her two hands in a polite manner, turning towards the older lady as she walked over to the other bowl, reaching her hand in and pulling out a name. Pristicia walked back to the mic, tapping it and saying, "Toby Cavanaugh, how about you get up on stage?" Spencer turned, recognizing that name. He was the person in the school that nobody really liked, namely , namely due to the fact he was not named like the others- not a material or some sort of adjective that defined jewelry. Toby got up on the stage, looking down as he went forward to reach Pristicia. Spencer and Toby shook hands, before Pristicia gave her speech on the Capitol. That was it. Spencer had just volunteered to fight to the death in an arena with 23 other people. And one of them was the person she had always felt bad for. She had asked for this. This was the time to show everyone that the great Glow Hastings- Spencer Hastings was going to be the victor of the hunger gAmes .

_Hey you guys! Do you like the story? Sorry it's short so far. I'm going to continue this as soon as I can! It's either this, or the other story (The A-Games). Well, I love all of you guys! Review for more!_


	2. Hanna

**The Hunger Games**

Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily enter the world of the Hunger Games as they battle it out to be the victor of the 1st Annual _the hunger gAmes._ The 24 contestants that are entered are paired up. But who wins?

**Reaping of District 2**

Hanna Marin was the prettiest girl in the whole of the second district. Her now-shoulder length hair was light blonde and had brown highlights flowing here and there. It was no wonder she got whatever she wanted from school, and from all the boys. She was ruthless, having gotten many weapons at her disposal already. She had gone to the academy. training until she was ready for the hunger gAmes, this have being announced several years ago. Hanna changed out of her jacket and pants, putting on the gold dress that had been laid out for her. She grabbed the shoes that she had on the rack ready for her, which were a pair of high heels with sparkles put all over them. Hanna leaned down to slip them on, running over to the high stage where the Reaping was to happen, where the announcer, Ri-Ann, stood in her flowing, glittery dress that reached her knees. She had blonde hair, like Hanna, and a petite frame that matched the one that Hanna had. Ri-Ann was scanning the crowd, waving at several people who had waved at her. The more rowdy boys had wolf-whistled at her, to which she turned from them and went to the girls corner, where all of the girls had stood in their beautiful dresses. Their district certainly had the prettiest girls in the whole of Rosem, each tall, lithe, and beautiful. Hair was in all sorts of ways, some people with theirs long and braided, some short and curled, but each of the girls were so beautiful that it drew attention away from their hair.

"Welcome, dears, to the first annual hunger gAmes!" Ri-Ann said into the gold encrusted microphone, "Now, you must all be excited to find out who was chosen, so let me just pick the names now!" Everyone in the crowd cheered- even Hanna. "Ladies first, remember!" Ri-An scuttled to the girl bowl, and reached her arm into the bowl, and pull out a name. The crowd went very quiet- silence- as Ri-Ann reached center stage once again, resuming her position as she tapped the microphone. "Why doesn't a certain Hanna Marin come up here?" she called out, as the girls cheered, non really wanting to be chosen. Hanna marched to the stage in a proud manner, each step she took was answered with a stare or cheer from each person in the audience.

"Well, Hanna, why don't you come and read the name out for the boys cooed Ri-Ann, looking happy with the firm and athletic figure Hanna had, meaning an advantage for her. Ri-Ann picked out the name, moving over to Hanna, as Hanna saw the name, eyes widening as she saw the name, calling out into the microphone what was on the sheet in a clear, sweet voice- "Caleb Rivers." The boys all booed as Caleb made his way to the stage, several people standing up as to volunteer, though Caleb walks faster to the stage than anybody had ever seen him walk. Hanna knew he had a huge crush on her, and Hanna thought it really awkward to spend that much time with him. Caleb moved to shake hands with Hanna, holding on for longer than needed. Hanna stared him in the eyes, and they both smiled and got down.

"Everyone, say hello to the tributes of District 2!" shouted Ri-Ann without the microphone, everyone knowing what she was going to say- "Caleb Rivers and Hanna Marin!" And with that, the two of them were hurried among the crowd to a train, each one of the people congratulating them as they passed, especially the worried and thankful parents.

"Thanks" said Hanna as she walked past them,following Caleb quickly as they walked into the carriage. Hanna got into the room she was assigned, and plopped down, turning on the TV. Great. The first preview of the Reapings. Starting with District 1, it showed a girl named Sparkle- Hanna snorted- go up on the stage and stand next to the announcer, along with a boy named Toby. The second district showed her and Caleb going on, she- as she would put it- was gorgeous. Then she saw Caleb, and felt her heart sink. The Reaping went on and on, with the third district having a girl with a lithe swimmers body being chosen- she was called Emily Fields- and a boy that had short black hair, his name being Ben. Fourth district showed a girl named Aria Montgomery and her brother being called onto the stage. District five showed a girl with fuzzy hair and a curvy form going up to the stage, followed by a a man that looked as if the age he was was right on the border of the allowed age. He had a nice patch of hair on his head, and his name was Ezra Fitz. Going onto the fifth district, there was a girl with straight blonde hair and a smug smile on her face. Following her was a very attractive guy. He looked as if he was a wild party-goer, but Hanna didn't listen out for his name. For the sixth, there was a girl whom Hanna thought looked quite confident, with her hair pulled in a high ponytail, and her face plastered with a smile. Mona Vanderwall was her name, seeing as that was what the announcer called her. The male tribute looked quite nerdy, though Hanna had a feeling he wasn't quite a bad person. She hadn't heard the name that was called, but saw that his hair was neat and gelled. Making a mental note of all the people she would want to work with, Hanna saw the rest pass by in a blur. She stood up and looked our the window, seeing that they had arrived at the Capitol, and she waved, smiling as people cheered her on. And that was it. It was game on for Hanna.

_Next… Tribute Parades from the POV of Emily!_


	3. Emily & The Parade

**The Hunger Games**

_The tribute parades are promised to make a big show of the tributes._

**The Tribute Parade**

Emily Fields cried as she had just gotten Reaped. She didn't want to be chosen. She didn't ask to fight in this battle. She screamed as someone pulled the hairs of her legs, taken by surprise as her legs were then cleaned of all the 'imperfections' on her body. She was patted on the shoulder by Merniculus, who was one of the stylists assigned to help make her a beauty.

"Calm down, hon, it's just the beginning. You'll be clean and beautiful as a flower after this." Emily looked up at the stylist, who was trying to comfort her- though she was failing miserably. Emily wiped all the tears off her face quickly, smiling as she looked at Merniculus, standing next to Vernia, who smiled at Emily just like the other stylists were. They were just the beginning, seeing as the next person who was doing her costumes and makeup was still to come. She sat in the seat as they moved her to the bed, looking at her hair before combing through it, cleaning and making sure it gleamed as the sunlight bounced off her long and smooth hair. They ran out of the room as someone came out from behind the curtains.

"I'll take it from here." came a silky smooth voice that sounded like a man's. Emily looked up as the stylists scuttled out of the room, each gossiping as their pink, purple, and green hair reflected the light from the bright room. The man's hand then proceeded to comb his hand through her hair, looking pleased with the work that had been done to her hair. Pushing her into an upright position, he looked at her and examined her body. "Take off your clothes." he said, and Emily widened her eyes in shock. She covered herself, but the stylist looked at her warmly. "It'll be fine." he said, helping her strip out of her clothes, and looking at her bare body. He walked around and ran a hand over her leg, seeing that there was no hair left on her body. "Good…" he said, "They took away all the hair. Perfect for the outfit." Outfit? Emily's head sprung up, only to see that he was looking at her with a look that said 'Duh.'

"My name's Wren, by the way, Wren Kingston." he said as he shook her hand, and feeling around, seeing as she had smooth hands. "Good…. now, let's do your hair for your costume." Emily sat upright as her hair was combed, and he grabbed some creams, styling her hair until she saw that he was happy with the way it was done. He stepped back, looking at his masterpiece. Emily looked up, and she gasped.

Her hair had been done so it looked like it was curly- which it wasn't- and there were braids here and there, most notably the one that crossed over her forehead from one side to another. Her hair had been parted through the front and back, and it made her look _gorgeous._ "We'll get back to that later," Wren said, touching her hair in several corners, before going to the back of the room to get something that Emily was yet to see. Wren came with a smile on his face, holding something that was covered in a sheet. "Be careful, okay, wouldn't want you getting hurt." That made Emily move back in shock. She would' t want to risk any of that! Wren smiled reassuringly as he pulled it out of the cover, and pushing it into her arms. Emily touched it as she saw it was covered in sparks and lights, the color mainly being silver. "Put it on."

Emily moved back into the changing rooms, slipping her arm into the dress, before putting her legs in, seeing it rise as she struggled into the tight dress. She had slipped her hands into the tight rings, and stepped out from behind the curtain to let Wren take a good look at her. It was a very sparkly dress that was sliver with some blue that trailed down the sides, along with the black sliding down along the other colors. The front cupped her breast fittingly, and her arms were circled with two silver rings that complimented the outfit very nicely. There were small light bulbs that made up the colors of the dress. Wren held out a headdress that Emily took gracefully, placing it on her head. It was silver, too, and was like ribbons that were tied like film tapes, and had more ribbons that cascaded down to the wheels, making Emily's outfit look joined. "It's showtime."

Backstage, the outfits were being checked one last time, and Wren was fingering a switch on Emily's dress, before pushing it down, and Emily's dress lit up like a Christmas tree, though in different colors. Her headdress was in place, and her shoes- that also lit up- were placed nicely, ready for her to go on stage. She stood on the carriage assigned to her, looking at Ben, who was dressed in an identical outfit, though his was not a dress, instead a tight full bodysuit with the same color scheme. They stood at their ready just as the first carriage was released.

A beautiful brunette was part of the formation for the first carriage, She and her partner were standing, tall and proud, each looking glamourous. The girl had a braid in her hair, and jewels encrusted with each cross of her hair. Her dress was silver, with jewels here and there, along with a tiara that finished the outfit with a bang, The boy she was standing with also seemed really interested in her, just as the crowds were, cheering the beautiful girl on as she waved and blew kisses at them- she was a natural at winning people over. Just as they were nearing the end came another carriage, this with a blonde and a guy with long hair looking ruthless and determined as ever. Their outfits were made out of gold, a long dress for the girl, and a shirt and shorts for the boy. The both held a curved sword in one hand, and they had a headdress that looked like it was burned, with steel covering it. If she thought that District 1 were good, they could take a lesson from the girl here- she blew kisses, and flirted with the crowd, waving at them and shouting, "Hi!" That's when Emily and Ben were given she the signal, and their carriages were pushed forward sending them onto the streets of the Capitol. Emily stood there, just looking at everything, and that was when her dress lit up. It exploded in a flurry of colors, and Emily was a Firework. The people looked on in awe at her technical dress, and she smiled as they cheered her on. She waved, she really tried to imitate the other girls, but it was too hard, and she ended up failing miserably. Or that's what she thought. Anyway, the next carriage came up, puling a short girl and her taller brother. She knew this because of the Reapings, which she had watched, but couldn't remember the names. They were dresses like in fishnets, with the fishnets being made to look like a dress for the girl, and the other, for shirt and shorts. They were very well dressed, with a blue silk cloth being under their clothes , making it look like they were fish in the sea. Their heads were covered with all kinds of sea creatures, and they looked like they were the sea. Just as theirs then pulled up behind Emily, a new carriage was released. On it was a girl with fuzzy hair, wearing an electricity like costume, and so did the boy, looking much older than them. Emily didn't pay much attention to their outfits. It was who was in the outfit that intrigued her. And her name was Maya St. Germain.


	4. Spenc Han Interviews

**The Hunger gAmes**

_**Wouldn't You Like to Know**_

_As the games are approaching, it's come to the Interviews. But as far as the girls know, they can't wait for them to be over._

_**Spencer **_

"Everyone, please welcome the first interviewee, Sparkle- Spencer- Hastings!" The crowd roared as Spencer ascended the stairs, hair falling beautifully from her shoulders, and her eyes with a dash of sparkly eyeliner, jewels covering the spots that weren't shiny or sparkling. Her long dress had a see-through veil just covering her knees, and a sparkly pink dress underneath the first layer. Totally un-Spencer like. Her hair had a small jewel embedded on a hairband that camouflaged with the hair, and she shook the bangles on her wrist as she sat down, stretching her long legs and resting her hands on the exposed knees. She smiled sweetly and looked into the audience. She could see the rest of the tributes from there, and, in her opinion, they looked great. The next girl just had a pair of white shoes and dress on, but she looked beautiful, her hair cascading down her shoulders. She sat tall, and her arms were folded, a smirk on her face. She also had a nice hairpiece, flowers on it, and a few weapons in there here and there. Spencer recognized her as Hanna Marin, the female tribute of the second district, and one of the people that the rest thought would win, as she had the advantage, being the top graduate of the 'Special' school. Spencer looked over at the person, who had obviously asked her a question.

"Sorry, what?" she said, turning to the interviewer with an embarrassed look. The interviewer smiled, and he raised his hand for her to shake. Spencer extended hers, and they shook a bit, exchanging names and some information. It turned out that his name was Jason, and he was a member of the DiLaurentis family, the most well known family in the whole of Rosem. She nodded, laughing at the right times, and talking to him in a conversational way. That was when the questions got a bit personal, and Spencer started blushing and giggling in a way that she herself oh-so hated.

"Do you have a crush on any boy?" he asked, looking at the blushing girl as she toyed with the bangles on her wrist. 'Course she had a crush. Didn't all girls? She played with the bangles a bit more, before saying a quick no, and looking up at Jason again. Jason just raised an eyebrow, before laughing and continuing the questions.

Spencer knew that it was harder to be liked than it seemed. She ran off the stage, and then saw the tall blonde step onto stage, just looking beautiful and happy as she sat and crossed her legs before laughing at something that Jason said. It was in that moment that Spencer knew that she had competition if she wanted to be liked.

_**Hanna**_

Fluttering her eyelashes, the beautiful blonde from District 2 was ready to steal the show. She laughed at all the right moments, crossing and uncrossing to act out the 'pretty little girl' scenario. She curled and then uncurled the hair that was hanging past chest, and looked up, smiling as question were asked so quickly that she had a bit of trouble keeping up. She leaned back, and bared her neck, her hair falling perfectly on there, and she let out a laugh as she answered just as fast. The interview really was going well, much better than those from the first district, who obviously failed at going for sexy, like the two were told to do. She only knew it because they laid it on a bit thick, not really the way that Hanna liked it. The interview had the funny moments, and it had the bad and uninteresting parts, but Hanna pulled it off. She knew she really did. Even the outfit, the beautiful white outfit she chose by herself. Hanna smiled as the interviewer glanced as she just swept off stage, white dress fluttering and billowing.

In the audience, the boy from her District had started to ascend the stairs, and she saw the girl from the third district looking nervous in a beautiful blue silk dress that hugger her figure and curves, the front that had the extra layer of blue- sea blue, which really made the blue really stand out.


	5. The Arena

the hunger games

the arena

The girls enter the arena- to be faced with memories- literally

Please vote on the polls on my page!

and follow!

Hanna and Spencer just ran away from the giant castle in which they had explored. the area was a new design, each representing all the districts, and they had just found the castle of district 2, a place where all the things that were filling the room was a lot of weapons, lined along the walls, and hanna chose some to take on the way, including a knife that she had already used to cut the vines blocking them and the door, which allowed them to escape. They had heard a really loud shout at the end of the corridor, leading to them getting separated from the careers. including both Toby and Caleb. Hanna had found a secret compartment to escape, and Spencer found her in time to follow her to safety. It was nearing the night, so it was getting dark. Hanna lay down a few extra weapons that she had gotten, while spencer just made a bed for them to sleep.

"Look" Hanna said, just pointing at the sky as a light beamed into the sky. hanna and spencer got into upright positions, and watched as all the faces of the tributes were shown.

the face of a boy was shown, and Hanna gasped. She mouthed something, and Spencer had barely managed to understand her until Hanna looked at her. Of course. It was Lucas, some boy Hanna had known for a while in the training area, and went to the stations with him. the two were really good friends, and it was horrible Hanna had to lose him on the first day. but yet, Hanna could not have really done anything. she stuck with the careers, and it wasn't a member of the team that had taken Lucas down.

"Must've been at the capitol-esque place." Spencer whispered, seeing as none of them had seen the fight. hanna looked over and smiled as it was revealed the others were safe.

"I will take the first watch, okay? get some sleep" Hanna muttered, leaning to get a weapon and sitting up, as Spencer smiled very appreciatively and just started to sleep.

Hanna looked over at Spencer to see she had drifted off already, tucking all of the hair out of her far before packing the weapons.

"you'll fair well on your own, won't you?" hanna whispered, looking at the really lithe, quick form the district 1 female had. she had gotten an 11 for her training score, the best of the them, and hanna had very closely got 10 for her score, and her partner got 9- she was reliant on the fact that spencer could survive on her own in the arena, and quickly departed from their spot before Spencer woke up.

Spencer

It was morning that Spencer woke up to find Hanna gone, noticing she left a few weapons for her on the leaf-side and got up, preparing herself for the day ahead. It was then the loudspeakers were put in the arena, and spencer looked up to see an earphone for her dangle in the sky. Spencer picked it at it before putting it on her ear, and then she heard the announcement.

"All tributes report to the start, I repeat all…" Spencer had ditched the headphones and was running off into the woods to look for where the group had started.

Spencer quickly took a knife out of her pocket and ran to the Capitol-esque land. She was confused as to what to do, seeing all the tributes were in the same place, all looking around, and Spencer took what was in the bag that was on top of the really big rock that was next to her, peering and looking at the contents, and saw a really big diamond on the inside. Spencer then pulled it out and realized that there were two- one was blue, the other pink. She then pulled the blue and took it out, hearing a click and turning around to look for any of the Tributes that could have snuck up on her. She then heard a scream coming from the other side, and a cannon went off, Spencer walking backwards as she examined the jewels more closely. She then saw an inscribing on the inside. She made out the words Tra and er, but she could not read the rest. But she had just realized it as they swarmed around her.

She set free a whole swarm of Tracker-Jackers.

Emily

Emily ran through the woods, peeling off all the layers that she got on her in the 4th District Area, seeing as Aria had wanted to go and visit, yet the two had gotten separated during the swim, in which Aria had failed to do as well as Emily did, whereas Emily swam quickly and managed to reach the land before Aria, only to be chased by Tracker-Jackers, which was probably from the main area, in which Emily was heading to now. Aria had attacked the Jackers, though she heard a scream as she ran away, followed briefly by a cannon-shot, which was from very far away, meaning that somebody else had been attacked.

Emily dipped low as she crossed underneath the branches to reach the Capitol-esque place as she saw Spencer, with whom she had formed an alliance. It was then that Spencer turned around and ran towards Emily, the jewel that she was carrying in her hand as she took a knife that was shaped like a moon out of her pocket, making Emily move, just to see if she was going to get something behind her, when Emily realized that she was stuck. Held back. That was when a girl leaned down and whispered, "Hello Emily."

Hello! Sorry for the really late post, but I've been working hard on lots of Wikis (that include . ! check it out!:P) But now it is for sure I will update weekly!


	6. Important Note!

**Would you like to participate in a Games?**

_Apply now!_

**Rules:**

Choose a maximum of **2 **Tributes (possibly from shows or books) to participate in the games.

Choose a district for them, and form alliances a bit (possibly with your owainn characters.)

You will be the **Manager, **sending some supplies to your player(s).

Your player(s) will be entered after a training score is given.

Each Manager will be given a starting price of $2,000 for supplies and for 'bribes.'

**Money:**

Your money will be your key to survival in this!

Your tributes needs a certain amount of supplies to survive.

You will not get any money for the first 3 days (Chapters)

Your tribute will be able to get $5 for each night that passes (5-10)

Your tribute will be able to get $10 for each night that passes (11-15)

Your tribute will be able to get $15 for each night that passes (16-onwards)

The prices are as follows:

Water (bottle-medium) - $5

Water (bottle-large) - $10

Food (small) - $2.50

Food (medium) - $5

Food (large) - $10

Medicine (simple) - $5

Medicine (medium) - $10

Medicine (serious) - $15

Note/Advice - $10

Weapons - $100

**Bribes**

You can bribe the manager to increase a score, or to favor the tribute you have entered! The following are the prices that you can pay~

_Training Score- _$300

_Survival Rate- $500_

_Health Bar- $1000_

**Please apply with the following sheet:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**TV Show/Book**

**District:**

**Alliance:**

**Weapon:**

**Strengths (may be changed by me);(maximum 3):**

**Weaknesses (may be changed by me);(minimum 2):**


End file.
